String of Fate
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Kai, Aichi, Ren. Tiga orang yang bertemu pertama kali dengan cara berbeda tapi terikat dengan satu hal yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa menyerahkan hal ini demi orang lain. Harus ada yang mundur dan menyerah. Tapi...apa mereka mau menyerahkan rasa 'suka' yang berharga itu?


fic ini semi-collab dengan my seme **Mizuno Aoi** (karena baru 1 chap dia sibuk sama tugas kampus :'( ). Maaf kalau ada OOC, gaje, kaku, dan lain-lain, author lama gak nulis fic m(_ _)m

**disclaimer: **mau sampai kapanpun Vanguard bukan punya kita, kalau udah genre shounen bakal ditambah "ai" dibelakang

plot fic ini masa vakum antara season 1 ke season 2, jadi jangan kaget liat Ren jadi "polos" disini (balik pas kecil sifatnya)

* * *

Musim semi. Hari dimana tahun bagi para pelajar dan juga semua orang dimulai. Udara dingin mulai menghangat. Tunas yang baru tumbuh setelah melewati musim dingin yang keras. Semuanya mengawali lembaran baru yang akan dimulai. Termasuk seseorang yang kini tengah menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang lembut.

"Kai-kun, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Seorang pemuda berambut biru menghampiri pemuda lain yang bermalas-malasan di bangku taman. Sedikit takut akan dimarahi karena mengganggu tidurnya.

Kelopak mata pemuda yang tengah bersantai di bangku taman itu mulai terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan dua bola mata berwarna hijau jamrud. Pandangannya mulai beralih pada orang yang mengganggu waktu bersantainya itu. Sosok pemuda berambut biru dan berwajah mirip dengan perempuan andai dia memakai baju dengan gender itu menyambut pandangannya. "Aichi..." ucapnya pelan sambil duduk dan berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Umm...apa Kai-kun bisa membantuku?" Dia menjawab dengan ekspresi takut dan tangannya memainkan pegangan tasnya, menunjukkan dia sangat gugup. Sesekali matanya menatap ke arah Kai meski segera beralih tidak sampai satu detik mata mereka beradu. Dan setiap kali hal itu dilakukannya, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Membantu masalah?" tanya Kai sambil memperhatikan Aichi yang tampaknya salah tingkah. Dia sedikit heran. Dulu pemuda mungil itu sangat pendiam tapi setidaknya dia bisa berbicara normal padanya. Sekarang...Entah kenapa Aichi selalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Satu kondisi dimana Aichi tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan dalam waktu yang lama adalah saat mereka melakukan duel Vanguard.

Dia mengambil decknya dari saku celana dan menyodorkannya pada Kai. "Aku baru menambah kartu baru kemarin, apa Kai-kun mau memeriksanya?" Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menunjukkan decknya, rona merah di wajahnya juga semakin terlihat.

"Kartu baru?" tanya Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima deck Aichi. Dia mulai melihat satu per satu kartu yang ada di deck Aichi. Meski baru bermain Vanguard dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang masih sangat singkat, Kai tahu melalui deck yang disusun Aichi bahwa pemuda itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi kuat. Setelah beberapa saat memeriksa decknya, dia mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya. "Kurasa itu sudah cukup seimbang," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Dia menyimpan kembali decknya dan tersenyum pada Kai. Dari gerak tubuhnya dia sepertinya masih ingin berbicara tapi suara lain membuatnya menunda niatnya.

"Kai? Aichi?" Pemuda berambut merah panjang berjalan ke arah 2 orang itu.

"Ren..." Kai mendongak menatap pemuda berambut merah panjang yang datang ke arah mereka itu dengan sedikit kilatan mata yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

Tanpa segan-segan Ren mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kai, membuat posisi keduanya sangat dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu dekat dalam sudut pandang orang normal. "Lama tidak melihat kalian. Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Aku sedang bersantai disini. Aichi baru datang," jawab Kai singkat. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terlihat risih dengan Ren yang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Mungkin malah bisa dibilang dia melihat hal itu sebagai hal yang 'wajar' baginya.

Sekelebat ekspresi iri terlihat di mata Aichi tapi segera ditutupi dengan senyum. "Aku ke Card Capital dulu, aku sudah berjanji dengan Morikawa-kun untuk duel dengannya. Sampai nanti Kai-kun, Ren-san" Ucap Aichi cepat dan segera meninggalkan taman itu.

Ren hanya memasang wajah heran dan separuh melamun. "Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" Tanyanya ke Kai.

Kai hanya memandang Ren sesaat sebelum kembali melihat sosok Aichi yang mulai tidak terlihat dari pandangannya. "Tidak..." jawabnya pelan. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak senang dengan kepergian Aichi yang tampak dipaksakan itu. Tapi Kai segera menimbun keganjilan yang dirasakannya itu dalam-dalam. Perhatiannya beralih pada Ren. "Kenapa kemari?"

"Karena bosan di markas Foo Fighter aku memilih jalan-jalan. Tetsu sedang sibuk jadi tidak mau menemaniku, sementara Asaka masih ada urusan." Jawab Ren dengan wajah agak merajuk khas anak kecil. "_nee _Kai, mau memikirkan kembali tawaranku, bergabung dengan AL4?"

Kai hanya bisa memandang temannya itu dan sedikit menghela napas. "Ren, Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku masih memikirkan hal itu," jawab Kai singkat.

Dia memang masih bimbang apakah ingin tetap berada di Q4 atau kembali pada tim lamanya. Tim tempat Tetsu dan Ren, dua orang yang pertama menjadi temannya di lingkungan barunya dulu. Dia memang sempat meninggalkan Ren karena pemuda itu berubah 180 derajat dari sifatnya dan hanya mementingkan kekuatan dan kemenangan. Tapi kini sejak pertandingan antara Ren dan Aichi, Ren setidaknya telah kembali pada sifat dasarnya.

Ren hanya merengut dengan jawabannya, semua juga bisa menebak kalau dia ingin Kai kembali ke timnya, tim pertama tempat Kai bergabung. "Tapi kalau melihat-lihat markas Foo Fighter tidak masalah kan? Terakhir kesana aku tidak sempat memberimu tur keseluruhan." Dia menarik tangan Kai, tidak memberinya kesempatan menolak.

Kai tidak bisa menjawab. Dia memang sedikit penasaran dengan fasilitas yang ada di gedung Foo Fighter berlatih. Pertama dia datang ke tempat itu, gedung itu masih dalam tahap pembangunan dan merupakan tempat dimana dia 'berpisah' dengan timnya dan mengambil jalan sendiri. Kedua kalinya dia datang adalah saat dia menantang Ren bertanding yang berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah..." katanya pelan. "Aku juga ingin mencoba fasilitas latihan kalian."

"Akan kutunjukkan fasilitas terbaru, kau pasti menyukainya." Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Ren dan entah dia sadar atau tidak tangannya yang tadi hanya menggenggam sekarang memeluk lengan Kai.

* * *

Biarpun tadi dia mengatakan dia akan kembali ke Card Capital tapi sebenarnya dia masih memperhatikan Kai dan Ren dari jauh. Dia terbelalak kaget saat melihat Ren menarik tangan Kai pergi dari taman terlebih memeluk lengan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Entah sejak kapan Aichi memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kai dan ingin lebih dekat dengannya tapi dia terlalu takut untuk memulai sesuatu, seperti meminta tolong Kai melihat decknya tadi yang sebenarnya sudah diuji dalam duel dengan Kamui dan kartu baru yang dia maksud bukan ditambah kemarin, tapi 4 hari lalu. Apa boleh dia mengatakan kalau dia iri pada Ren yang bisa terang-terangan dekat dengan Kai?

Seorang perempuan berambut ungu muda panjang yang tengah membawa bahan belanjaan di kedua tangannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok seseorang berambut biru yang sangat familiar. Dia menghampiri sosok itu secara perlahan. "Aichi?" ujarnya dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi terlonjak kaget. "Pulang dari belanja?" Dia melihat kantong yang dibawa Misaki, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal yang baru dilihat. "Mau kubantu membawakan? Sepertinya cukup berat."

Misaki hanya bisa memandang Aichi sedikit ragu. Dia melihat ke arah tempat Aichi melamun tadi tapi tidak ada sosok yang sepertinya menyita perhatian pemuda berambut biru itu. "Baiklah..," jawabnya sebelum memberikan tas belanja paling kecil di antara tas belanja lain. "Shin-san memintaku membeli bahan untuk makan malam hari ini juga besok," lanjutnya.

"Pasti sedikit merepotkan kalau hanya tinggal berdua ya." Ucap Aichi, mengikuti langkah Misaki disebelahnya. "Apa Misaki-san tidak repot?"

Misaki hanya menggeleng. "Sudah terbiasa. Karena ada Shin-san aku bisa hidup tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah lain," jawab Misaki singkat. "Aichi, Apa yang tadi kau lakukan di taman?"

"Ti...tidak ada." Jawabnya gugup, mana mungkin dia mengatakan pada Misaki tentang Kai dan Ren. "Ano...Misaki-san pernah merasa ingin dekat sekali dengan seseorang?" Rona merah tipis menghias wajahnya, Aichi berharap Misaki tidak melihatnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Aichi, Misaki kembali bingung. "Tidak juga. Sekarang ini aku hanya ingin memfokuskan pikiranku pada Vanguard juga mengurus toko. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin dekat dengan seseorang?" ujarnya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Aichi.

"Kurang lebih...tapi sepertinya mustahil dekat dengan orang itu...apalagi ada teman masa kecilnya yang selalu didekatnya." Jawab Aichi dengan nada muram.

Misaki menghela napas melihat Aichi yang tampak muram. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aichi, kau ingin dekat dengan orang itu kan? Meski ada teman masa kecilnya atau temannya yang lain, seharusnya kau memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan bahwa kau ingin berteman dengan orang itu dan bukannya hanya diam melihat dari samping," katanya.

Dia tahu Aichi sangat pemalu kalau harus berbicara dengan orang lain diluar masalah Vanguard. Bahkan adiknya, Emi, juga sangat khawatir dengan sifat Aichi itu. Kalau sekarang Aichi ingin dekat dengan seseorang, maka harus ada yang memberikan dorongan pada Aichi untuk mengambil 'langkah' terlebih dulu.

Memang saran Misaki benar, tapi mempraktekkannya akan sangat susah dibanding mengatakannya, apalagi sifat pemalunya selalu menjadi penghalang. "Tapi kalau orang itu memang tipe yang susah didekati sejak awal bagaimana?"

"Susah didekati?" gumam Misaki. Terbersit sosok seseorang berambut coklat dan bermata hijau di pikirannya. Dia berpikir sesaat. "Tipe yang susah didekati memang sedikit rumit dan cukup sulit untuk seseorang yang pemalu sepertimu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bicara dengannya dimulai dari hal-hal dasar kan? Hmm...Contohnya kalau dia menyukai Vanguard, kalian bisa membicarakan masalah deck atau hal semacamnya," lanjut Misaki.

"Itu sudah kulakukan...tapi biasanya dia menjawab singkat dan...aku sedikit susah mengajaknya duel karena sekolah kami berbeda dan dia bukan pelanggan reguler Card Capital." Aichi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau membicarakan masalah sekolah? Kurasa hal itu juga bisa dilakukan. Kalian juga bisa membicarakan hal-hal favorit kalian," jawab Misaki. Entah kenapa dia sedikit yakin siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Aichi.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Aichi, saat ini dia sudah kelas 3 SMP dan jujur saja dia belum memikirkan akan masuk SMA mana, dia bisa memanfaatkan ini. "Terima kasih Misaki-san. Akan kucoba sarannya." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum cerah.

Melihat pemuda yang tadinya tampak muram dan sangat tidak bersemangat itu kembali tersenyum, Misaki membalasnya juga dengan senyuman. Kalau Aichi bisa kembali bersemangat dan berteman dengan entah siapapun yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu, dia juga akan merasa senang dan dia hanya bisa berharap kalau teman barunya itu akan bisa membuat Aichi lebih percaya diri dan sedikit berubah dari sifat pemalunya sekarang. "Sama-sama," ucap Misaki pelan.

Aichi mengantar Misaki hingga Card Capital sebelum meminta izin untuk pergi. Dia bergegas ke taman tempat terakhir bertemu dengan Kai, berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tanpa tahu alamat email ataupun rumah Kai, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghubunginya.

"Aichi?" ucap Kai yang tidak sengaja melihat Aichi yang seperti mencari-cari seseorang. "Mencari seseorang?" tanyanya pelan.

Kunjungannya ke gedung Foo Fighter terpaksa harus dipersingkat karena Ren 'tertangkap' para pegawai gedung tersebut dan mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Kai mengatakan pada Ren bahwa dia bisa kembali lain kali saat Ren tidak terlalu sibuk. Saat dia tengah ingin melanjutkan jam santainya, dia kembali melihat Aichi.

Aichi menghela nafas beberapa kali, menenangkan dirinya. "Kai-kun bisa menolongku ujian masuk SMA? Aku ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Kai-kun." Dalam hati dia berharap Kai tidak menganggap ini permintaan aneh.

"Ujian masuk SMA?" tanya Kai. Dia tampak sedikit heran dengan permintaan Aichi. "Boleh saja. Tapi kenapa harus sekolah yang sama denganku?"

"Sekolah Kai-kun bagus dan kurasa aku suka dengan sekolahnya...apa tidak boleh?" Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya kalau Kai menjawab tidak.

Kai memperhatikan ekspresi Aichi yang tampak khawatir dia menolak permintaannya. Sedikit senyum samar tampak di wajahnya dan kalau Aichi mengangkat wajahnya, bisa dipastikan pemuda itu juga akan menyadari sedikit lengkungan di bibir pemuda berambut coklat yang terkenal jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

"Tidak masalah. Apa yang harus kubantu? Ada pelajaran yang kau tidak bisa?" tanya Kai lagi.

Aichi kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kai lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa tes masuk, apa ada contoh soal?" Secara akademis nilainya memang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, tapi dia tetap tidak boleh meremehkan ujian masuk.

Ekspresi Kai tampak seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku masih memiliki kisi-kisi ujian dulu. Kalau mau, aku bisa membawakannya besok," ujar Kai. "Kau mau kuajari pelajarannya? Atau hanya memerlukan kisi-kisinya?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan tolong diajari. Di tempatku atau Kai-kun?" Dalam hati dia mengulang 1 jawaban, 'tempat Kai-kun, tempat Kai-kun, tempat Kai-kun'. Dia memang berambisi melihat tempat tinggal pemuda itu.

Seolah mengabulkan permintaan tersembunyi Aichi, Kai membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau di tempatku?" tanya Kai. Tempatnya memang yang paling dekat dengan area sekitar. Selain dekat, mereka juga tidak perlu khawatir mengganggu ketenangan orang lain saat mereka belajar. Ditambah lagi mereka juga bisa menyiapkan makanan ringan dan juga minuman tanpa harus ditegur.

Senyum Aichi semakin lebar mendengarnya, ini jawaban yang sangat diharapkan. "Terima kasih Kai-kun. Bisa memberitahu alamat tempat tinggal Kai-kun kalau tidak keberatan alamat email juga nomer ponsel." Pinta Aichi.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ini nomer dan juga alamat emailku," ujarnya sambil mengirimkan kedua hal tersebut ke ponsel Aichi. "Besok pagi jam 9 tunggu saja di taman ini. Aku akan menjemputmu. Datang ke tempatku tanpa tahu arahnya mungkin akan sedikit sulit," tambah Kai sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah data-data yang dikirimkannya sampai ke ponsel Aichi.

Aichi mengangguk cepat. "Baik. Besok kutunggu disini. Terima kasih sudah membantuku Kai-kun." Dengan hati-hati dia menyimpan nomer dan email Kai seakan 2 hal itu sangat berharga lebih dari apapun.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Aichi," kata Kai sambil berlalu pergi. Seulas senyum kecil yang bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu kecil, kembali tergambar di wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dia tampak tidak sabar menunggu hari esok dimana seorang pemuda berambut biru dan sangat pemalu akan berkunjung ke tempatnya.

* * *

mohon RnR untuk fic gaje ini m(_ _)m


End file.
